convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Over Gotham
Shadow Over Gotham began on November 18, 2017, and ended on December 20, 2017. It is based around DC Comics. The event follows the unwilling participants as they are suddenly transported to Gotham City, taken over by the diabolical Bane with the aid of a Colossus creature, among other villains in the shadows. It was hosted by Jeremi and can be found here. Participants * Ann Takamaki * Aoko Aozaki * Aqua * Ben Tennyson * Bishamon * Corey Bryant * Dante * Felix * Geralt of Rivia - Fifth Death * Goro Majima - Fourth Death * Gnar - Second Death * Harper Row ''- First Death'' * Jimmy - Fifth Death * John Connor - Third Death * Jotaro Kujo * Junko Enoshima * Kroq-Gar - Fourth Death * Makoto Naegi * Manchester Black * Malzahar - Fifth Death * Mason Hewitt * K * Rose Lalonde * SCP-053 - Second Death * SCP-682 - Second Death * SeeU * Soujirou Mibu * Stanley Burrell * Terry McGinnis * Trixie * Vel'Koz - Fifth Death Death Order Harper Row - Died! Innocent! CRUSHED! Gnar - Died! Innocent! '''THROWN OVERBOARD!' SCP-053 - ''Died! Innocent! '''THROWN OVERBOARD!' SCP-682 - ''Died! Innocent! '''THROWN OVERBOARD!' John Connor - ''Died! Innocent! '''PINNED BY A CHANDELIER!' Goro Majima - ''Died! Innocent! '''CAVED IN!' Kroq-Gar - ''Died! Innocent! '''CAVED IN!' Geralt of Rivera - ''Died! Innocent! '''SLAUGHTERED BY THE COLOSSUS!' Jimmy - ''Died! Innocent! '''SLAUGHTERED BY THE COLOSSUS!' Malzahar - ''Died! Innocent! '''SLAUGHTERED BY THE COLOSSUS!' Vel'koz - ''Died! Innocent! '''SLAUGHTERED BY THE COLOSSUS!' Other Characters * Aquawoman * Bane * Bird * Calvin Rose * Clownface * Glorious Godfrey * Grace Balin * James Gordon * Jonathan Crane * Kyosuke Munakata * Mister Combustible * Nix Uotan * Oswald Cobblepot * Simon Jones * Thomas Blake * Thomas Elliot * Trogg * Veronica Sinclair * Zombie Chapter Details '''Prologue - "Night Falls"' After feeling a sudden wave of great pain, participants are pulled into a back alley, where they're met by superheroines Bluebird and Aquawoman, and millionaire Bruce Wayne. They quickly learn that they are in Gotham City and all from different worlds, and everyone seems to get along, save for Majima and Jotaro, who fight. Once everyone is ready, Bruce Wayne leads them out of the alley into a larger one, Crime Alley, in the hopes of reaching the Gotham City Police Department to get help. As they walk, they learn from a Glorious Godfrey broadcast that supervillan Bane has taken Gotham City over and has ruled over it for one month, isolating it from the rest of the world and keeping the Justice League, including Gotham's defender Batman, away. As the group tries to navigate the mayhem-ridden streets of Bane's Gotham, they come across some hoodlums ransacking a pawn shop, who reveal themselves to be Clownface once Felix shoots at it. A fight ensues, while SeeU runs off into the pawn shop, finding Mister Combustible. After Clownface is subdued, the others join her and apprehend Combustible then begin debating whether to kill him or not, which turns into a discussion on the moral ramifications of killing Bane himself. This is cut short as Bruce Wayne and Aquawoman cut in, deciding to leave Combustible alive as he reveals he and the rest of The Penguin's organization only work with Bane out of self-preservation. The group presses on towards the GCPD, catching a glimpse of one of Bane's giant underlings, a Colossus. Upon arrival at the station, Makoto and Jotaro continue their discussion of whether or not killing Bane is the right thing to do, while Aoko befriends new arrival Aqua. Bruce Wayne introduces the group to Commissioner Gordon, and they all decide to split into two groups and travel to the Iceburg Lounge to meet with The Penguin himself in order to get more intel on Bane. Chapter 1 - "The Trek" The group splits off into the two teams, one going North with Aquawoman and Bluebird, and the other going South with Bruce Wayne. All in all, both treks are relatively uneventful, compared to the adventure through Crime Alley. The Northern group takes their trip through Grant Park, where Aquawoman gets into a scuffle with environmentalist villain Orca, who has been hiding out in a pond there. She gives them instructions towards the docks where Penguin is located, which takes the group through a construction site. Meanwhile, the Southern group travels through alleyways into Little Italy, where they fight a Talon and quickly dispatch him. With a shortcut through a pizza parlor, the group remains vigilant against any foes or other Talons that may appear, but their road remains clear as they press on. Chapter 2 - "A Colossal Icebreaker" As the two groups are about to converge at the Iceberg Lounge, tragedy strikes in Aquawoman's group as Bluebird is crushed by collapsing construction equipment. The majority of the group resolves to avenge her death, with Jotaro having some words of encouragemwnt for a grieving SeeU while Bruce Wayne breaks up a fight brewing between Ben and Felix. The group enters the lounge, where they are initially met with hostility until The Penguin intervenes. He echoes what Combustible had previously said, that everyone works for Bane out of fear or necessity, and that the fact Bane took Gotham over is odd, as he has no stake in the city besides his rivalry with Batman. He also gives the group vital information: Bane has his headquarters in Arkham Asylum, while he has someone in Blackgate Prison mind-controlling the Colossi. By infiltrating the latter through the sewer system, they can defeat the Colossi, thus crippling Bane's hold on the city. With the sewers the next destination, the group begins to leave, but the Lounge is suddenly attacked by an eel-like Colossus. Despite using powerful weapons and attacks, the monster is barely damaged, and even manages to send Gnar and the two SCPs overboard before vanishing into the water. A few of their number note it odd that Bane would attack the Lounge while thinking The Penguin was an ally, unless he knew the group was there. Bruce Wayne quickly dismisses it as Bane having an insider within Penguin's group, and they ready to press on. Chapter 3 - "Nightmare Unleashed" Unfortunately, before they can finally leave, a falling chandelier claims John Connor and a few of Penguin's mooks. There's no time to mourn, however, as they're running out of time. The group returns to the mainland, only to be ambushed by the Scarecrow, who unleashes a hallucinogenic gas that overtakes the area, turning it into a nightmarish hellscape. Everyone faces hallucinations of their worst fears, which they are able to overcome both on their own and through cooperation. Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Makoto and Junko are separated from them here, due to the latter deciding to torture the former. Eventually, they find a tunnel which leads to a dragon, which they begin to fight. As it's discovered that it is made of steel, Aoko is easily able to dispose of it, and the illusions give way to reveal that the so-called dragon was actually a mini van. Collecting an unconscious Dante, who had overexerted himself in battle, they begin to head further into the tunnel to the sewers. Chapter 4 - "Going Underground" The trek through the tunnel is uneventful right up until the end, where a sudden cave-in kills Majima and Kroq-Gar. Their number now smaller, the group must split into three down in the sewers, which is fortunately well-lit and traversable. They hear from guards talking further in that keycards are needed to enter Blackgate, so they all decide to split up to find them. Felix, Corey, Mason, and Terry take a road to the right while Bruce Wayne takes a group through the center path, and Aquawoman leads a third through the left. Within the right road, the group encounters some guards that Felix makes quick work of. While he and the others with him struggle over whether a guard should be killed or not (as one had already died from bullet wounds), they're able to obtain a few keycards before a mini Colossus coming to investigate sends them out of the area. The center group is able to pick up a card, thanks to sneaking and pickpocketing a sleeping one. They eventually find a magenta door and reunite with the right group, though the left group was ambushed by a Colossus, with Aquawoman being the sole survivor. She managed to procure the additional keycards, however, and the group figures out which are needed to open the door, with Felix earning the ire of the rest of the group, particularly Jotaro, for his constant insults and short temper. Chapter 5 - "Infiltrate" Once the group figures out the key cards necessary to exit the sewers, they enter Blackgate Prison, ready to hunt down Bane's agent and stop the Colossi. Though Ben suggests finding a laundry room and disguising themselves as guards, Bruce instead decides they should split up and make their way towards the warden's office. While one group frees the prisoners trapped there by Bane, the other group manages to find and locate the victims of the Traitors, both actions bringing on guards that fight with both groups. Those now free from captivity attempt to take down their captor Roulette for revenge but are unable to catch her, and the rest of the group moves on to the warden's office and engage with Bane's telepath Psimon. Psimon almost convinces Bruce to pay him off, but all groups reunite and Rose Lalonde knocks the telepath out, leaving the Colossi free of control. The giants wander off out of Gotham, and the group readies to take on Bane himself. Final Chapter - "Storm the Gates" With the Colossi gone, criminals, police, and superheroes alike band together to help the group invade Arkham Asylum in order to overthrow Bane once and for all. As they arrive at the asylum, they find it eerily quiet, but do not detect any traps. However, they are ambushed by sleeping gas and knocked out, waking in padded cells. On the outside of these cells are Aqua and Felix, who reveal themselves to be Traitors working for Bane all along. Felix gloats and taunts the group, mentioning a third Traitor among them, who soon reveals himself to be none other than Bruce Wayne. "Bruce" turns out to be Hush, a supervillain who had pretended to be the millionaire while the real Bruce was off with the Justice League. Though he also gloats over his victory, Hush quickly becomes annoyed with Felix, who continues to insult and belittle the group. It gets to the point that Bane decides to let his Traitors prove their worth and releases the group to fight them. Hush tries to escape, but is quickly apprehended by a few members of the group, who he tells where both Bane and their equipment is. The majority stay behind to fight Felix, who manages to hold his own and who is even able to take Ben hostage until he is stopped by Jotaro, who thanks to a spell cast by Aoko has had ten years of age transferred to him. With his stand eveolved into Star Platinum, The World Over Heaven, he literally punches Felix into another world. Aquawoman takes down Aqua, who they discover was under Psimon's control the entire time, and with the Traitors all taken care of, they move on to Bane. They find Bane in the visitor's center, and no matter how they try to attack him, he is completely impervious to all their attacks. They quickly realize that there must be something powering him and making him invincible, but they are unable to hack into it from where they are.A small group leaves the fight and finds the generator powering Bane down in the basement, and Harper is able to shut it off. Everyone works together unleashing powerful attacks, and Bane is finally taken down. Epilogue Details With Bane dead, the group inspects his generator, which seems to function as a strange portal. Suddenly, another portal appears, and the Justice Incarnate enters. Having searched for Aquawoman ever since she was pulled to this world, one of their members, Superjudge, declares that he's able to use it to send everyone home before he destroys the machine. SeeU wishes everyone a tearful goodbye before going back to her world with a newfound confidence. Making sure everyone gets back safely, Harper goes back to her apartment and finally relaxes after her eventful day. Goro Majima returns home, only to find a threatening letter addressed to him. Corey and Mason return together, deciding to look for their friends who they suspect may have been involved in something similar to what they just went through. Bishamon travels back with her regalia Kazuma, still shaken from the hallucinations she experienced, but gets back to work searching for Yato. Aoko and Jotaro return to their current selves, Aoko helping Aqua overcome her guilt at being controlled by Psimon before returning to her own world and reuniting with Shiki Tohno. Meanwhile, Felix is revealed to have survived Jotaro's attack, and curses the man before he is approached by The Meta and given a mysterious offer. Makoto Naegi returns to the Future Foundation, having been separated from the group and tortured by Junko Enoshima until she got bored and found a means to travel to the Dark Place through the despair generated from the hallucinations. His report is met with disapproval by Kyosuke Munakata, who decides to put Kyoko Kirigiri as the head of Makoto's division as he believes Makoto is unequipped to combat despair. Kyosuke readies to meet with G.O.R.E., and sends Makoto to an alternate version of their own world to recruit new members. With everyone saying goodbye and parting ways, no one notices that Bane's corpse has gone missing, It is soon revealed that three of Bane's henchmen had stolen it from Arkham, and carried it to a strange pool in the depths of Gotham CIty, They toss the body in, waiting to see if something happens, and eventually the pool starts bubbling and a hand rises from the water, suggesting Bane has not yet been completely defeated. Afterlife Details Anyone killed by the Traitors would find themselves transported to Blackgate Prison, locked up in cells by a woman known as Roulette. An accomplice of Bane's, Roulette forces her captives to fight to the death in gladiator battles, resurrecting them should they perish. Once the main group arrives at Blackgate, however, they are able to free their allies. Trivia * This event is a remake of The Watchful Eyes, which has retroactively been made non-canon. As such, certain plot elements have changed as well. ** The characters Aoko Aozaki, Aqua, and Junko Enoshima all return in this remake, as they appear in multiple events later in the Convergence Series. Rose Lalonde, who makes an appearance as an AI in The Ultimate Game, also appears as an NPC. ** Felix, unlike the characters listed above, is a different incarnation than the Felix that originally appeared in The Watchful Eyes, ''though originally the plan had been to have him retroactively be the Felix that debuted in ''The Ultimate Game, as the α incarnation makes an appearance in the non-canon side story Cloak and Dagger. ** Similarly to Felix, Makoto Naegi is a different incarnation than the Makoto that debuted in The Watchful Eyes. In Makoto's case, the β incarnation, who originally debuted in Monokuma Rising, was retroactively made to debut in this event instead. ** Although not making an actual appearance in the event, Lucy the Wood Elf and her...eloquent speech patterns are given a nod in the form of a diary found in Arkham, as the character is referenced later in the series during The Ultimate Game. ** Unlike Rose and Lucy, The Watchful Eyes participants who also appeared once more in ''The Ultimate Game'', Death the Kid and Axel, do not make an appearance in this event. However, as these two are AI and merely Survivors of an alternate Gotham City Incident, their inclusion was unecessary, especially since Axel's inclusion was primarily a reference to his involvement in Monokuma Rising. ** As Bane's role as Mastermind and use of Colossi are referenced in future events, these plot elements remain. The presence of NPCs from the film Resevoir Dogs, however, have been retconned. ** Similarly to the Bane example above, Aqua and Felix, who had been Traitors in the original and are referenced to be so later in the Convergence Series, reprise their role as Traitors. The third Traitor, Raven, was also a Traitor in ''Welcome to Silent Hill'', so her involvement in the event was no longer needed. As a result, she was replaced by Thomas Elliot. * The Gotham City in this event is from a variation of the [[dcdatabase:Prime_Earth|'Prime Earth']] comic universe, whereas the Gotham City from The Watchful Eyes was a combination of various comic universes and the [[dcdatabase:Nolanverse|'Nolanverse']] from Batman films. * The title "Shadow Over Gotham" is named for the colossi enemies from Shadow of the Colossus that appear in the event, as well as the event's setting, Gotham. * Though The Watchful Eyes followed the original Murder Game format, this event instead randomized victims and made each death look like an accident so voting was not necessary. This is so far the first and only main event to randomly select victims with no Traitor input. Category:Games Category:Shadow Over Gotham